


Cool Kids

by Dr_Octopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically all of the blade of mamora is there, F/F, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, i don’t know what else to add, idk I might add parings, im not putting it in parings because it’s like so small, lance doesn’t know a lot about Shiro’s personal life, shiro/adam - Freeform, this is NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Octopus/pseuds/Dr_Octopus
Summary: Lance’s senior year was amazing he had his best friends Allura, Hunk, and Pidge. It was pretty great. His grades were good. He’s pretty sure his dream college will take him and offer money. He’s captain of the archery team. It’s all pretty chill. But he wasn’t expecting befriending that quite kid in his class. Much less get a crush on him.*used to be tittled so cool in school





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance was spacing out in his first period lecture. It was Spanish anyway so it was not like he was missing anything. Mr. Thace’s voice bounced and echoed in his mind. He slowly looked at Hunk who was quickly jotting down his notes and Keith. He sat in a few seats down across from him and he was knocked out. Mr. Thace’s voice started to sound as if it was under water and your eyes slowly fell shut.

Lance was spacing out in his first period lecture. It was Spanish anyway so it was not like he was missing anything. Mr. Thace’s voice bounced and echoed in his mind. He slowly looked at Hunk who was quickly jotting down his notes and Keith. He sat in a few seats down across from him and he was knocked out. Mr. Thace’s voice started to sound as if it was under water and your eyes slowly fell shut. 

“Dude! You totally fell asleep in first period! Did you stay up late playing some video game?” Lance grunts in agreement kicking an abounded pack of Cheetos on the ground. “Lance you know we have a quiz in calc, chem, and lit. And a test in physics?”  
“Oh my god!!! I didn’t study for chem. I’m totally gonna fail it!!” When they reached their next class Hunk passed Lance his chemistry notes. “You know you have a photographic memory. You’ll be fine. Hey Pidge.” Pidge have them a solute and continued to sleep until the bell rang.  
After the quiz Lance studied Hunks notes. It was easy because Hunk was always so organised. He even colour coded his notes. Unlike him and Pidge who just wrote things down and then lost it. “I honestly don’t have to study for the class.” Pidge said as she stretched her legs out under desk. “You ready for the chem quiz Lance?” “Shuuush! I’m trying to memorise Hunks notes!”

The three of them walked to their shared chemistry class. “I honestly don’t why you’re upset. I mean you could fail this class and Coran would still give extra credit.” Lance huffed “Just because My uncle likes me dose NOT mean that he’ll just give free grades.” Hunk and Pidge laughed. Allura waved at them when they walked into the class room. “Coran changed the seating again. But he said everyone can sit where ever so I saved our group some seats.” They all thanked her and set their stuff down. Coran walked around the room handing out the quiz to students “Please do not right on the quiz! I repeat use your own paper! Or ask me!! I use these for my other classes the last thing I need is for someone to cheat and get the wrong answers!” With that statement Coran looked at a student in the back of the class and sat at his desk. “You have all period. No calculators!”

Lance muttered that not using their calculators were stupid as Coran was passing by which earned him an amused glance. “Lance, I know you can do the math stop being lazy.” Lance could hear the laugh in Corans voice. When Coran was out of earshot Pidge added “Real chemist use calculators.” under her breath. Lance finish early and hand your papers to Coran and he spotted Keith using a calculator. Lucky if he didn’t get caught. 

One the way out of class Lance spotted Keith’s red jacket he watched as it was consumed by the rest of the student body and could no longer see it. Hunk broke the silence “I don’t know why we had the whole class period to finish. At the most I think half the period would be enough.” “Coran probably wanted to give people who struggle with math more time. Any way it gave me more tome to sleep.” Pidge yawned to show her point. Allura waved at them “See you guys at lunch! I’m going to stop by the media center first. You all better come to the fundraiser for NAHS! We worked hard!” 

“Ew, Pidge I can’t believe that you’re eating the school lunch! That looks sooo nasty.”  
“Not every one has parents who own a five-no infinite star restaurant! Also I left my lunch at home and I have to eat. Im a growing teenager!” Lance raised an eyebrow “I don’t think you’re going to grow anymore Pidge.” “Lance! Disrespectful!” “I have to agree with Lance.” “Ugh! Not you too Hunk!”  
They dissolved into a fit of laughter and Allura and Nyma joined them for lunch. Lance looked up“Where’s your brother...” he squinted trying to remember her brothers name “Rolo?” Nyma made a disgusted face “He’s probably smoking behind the bleachers with Lotor.” Allura put a comforting hand on her shoulder “Im pretty sure he’ll come around eventually!” “I’ve tried to talk to him Allura but I’m pretty sure that he’s so high all the time he doesn’t hear a word I say!” Everyone shared a worried glance. “Well... what’s that fundraiser you talked about Allura?” Everyone was grateful for the change of subject and Nyma began to angrily stab at her food. “Well Hunk! It’s on campus and it starts at 6pm. There’s going to games and such, the art club is doing face painting so please come by!”  
Hunk looked directly at Nyma then turns to Allura “If you’re going to be there I know for a fact that Nyma is going to be there.” Lance snickered and added “Are you face painting Allura? Nyma would love that.” Nyma started chocking on her apple juice. Pidge snorted into her greasy pizza.

Guided study was usually quite. Unlike most of his classes he didn’t share it with his friends his real friends which sucked. But Keith was there sleeping silently with his head on his desk and headphones on. Keith sleeps a lot actually. He slept all of first period and after he finished his quiz in chem he went to sleep. Lance shrugged and pulled out his sketchbook thinking that he might as well work on his assignment.

Studio art was pretty easy. Today they were just finishing up some projects to turn in. Lance painted a abstract picture of his cat and finished early so he turned it in early. He normally didn’t do abstract paintings but he wanted to challenge himself. Lance looked across the table at Keith. They both sat at the red table and almost halfway into the semester Lance still didn’t know anything about Keith.

The lit quiz went pretty quickly. It was just over the Scarlet Letter and Lance read it over the summer. Lance groaned up when he had to get up he hated changing seats. He said a tearful good by to Hunk and Pidge and moved to his new seat. It wasn’t so bad after all. The teacher never organised them by last name just by people who would cause to much of a ruckus if they sat near each other. Hunk ended up sitting behind Lance just in another row. And Pidge sat behind Lance. Lance looked to his left to see Keith looking down at his book and sketching something in his book. “We are sitting next to each other. How weird is that?” Keith looked a bit startled and he looked at Lance and looked around to make sure he was talking to him. “I guess..” Keith was trying to put a name to a face but was falling. “We share how manny classes? Like four classes? Dude that’s crazy right?” “I guess..?”

On their walk home Lance would have to admit this Physics test was something else. “Ugh... remind me we way I decided to take AP physics?” Pidge kicked at his feet tripping him “Because me and Hunk bullied you to take it with us.” Hunk nudged his shoulder “Yeah, class without would be sooo boring.” They all dissolve into laughter. “Oh this is my stop. See you later dudes!” “Is she wearing heelys?” “She’s wearing heelys.”


	2. New is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk looked up from his phone “Pidge that is supper unhealthy.” “Maybe I wanna die early. Deliciously as possible.” “Guys. Nobody answered my question. Why are we here so early!” Hunk looked at him “We are overachievers” “No one comes this early to school except the staff. Are we teachers? No. I could be asleep right now!” Pidge interjected “You could sleep right now. No one is stopping you.” “But it’s so cold!” “Pidge, for the love of god please don’t eat that whole bag...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the school festival thing

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge sat at one of the lunch tables outside the chill morning air bit into their cheeks. Lance plucked a dead leaf of the table “Remind me why we decided to come to school supper early?” Pidge pulled out a giant bag of Doritos the sound of it opening filled the silence a little to well. Pidge shrugs “We woke up early.” Hunk looked up from his phone “Pidge that is supper unhealthy.” “Maybe I wanna die early. Deliciously as possible.” To maker her point she made sure to lick the excess dust of her fingers. “Tell me you at least packed a healthy lunch.” “Yeah. It’s pasta.” Hunk snorted “Pasta. You’re sooo Italian.” “Guys. Nobody answered my question. Why are we here so early!” Hunk looked at him “We are overachievers” “No one comes this early to school except the staff. Are we teachers? No. I could be asleep right now!” Pidge interjected “You could sleep right now. No one is stopping you.” “But it’s so cold!” “Pidge, for the love of god please don’t eat that whole bag...”

First period was just watching a video in Spanish about some Puerto Rican astronaut. It was pretty cool. Thace was typing away on his computer occasionally looking up to see if his students were behaving. Lance looked at Hunk who looked genuinely interested. But he was a good student so he would most likely pay attention to it anyway. He huffed and looked around the room. Keith had his head on his desk but was watching the video. 

Lance feel asleep in calc. He honestly doesn’t remember what they were talking about and he can’t bring himself to care. It’s Hunk and Pidge’s fault for waking him up at 5am just so they could go to school early to sit around in the cold. When he woke up he felt like his eyes were sticking together and his throat was parched.

“You fell asleep in calc.” “Congratulations! Do you want a cookie?” Pidge arched her eyebrow “Do you have a cookie?” Hunk piped in “I do actually. My mom made some this morning and told he to bring some to school.” Lance and Pidge both lunged at Hunk “Gimme!” He pushed both of them away. Lance forgets that Hunk in really strong sometimes. “No. Until both of you eat a healthy lunch you can’t have any.” Lance rolled his eyes “So lame.” 

“Alright everyone! Today is going to be a lab day. Everyone get into groups of...” Coran squints his eyes and looks around the room. “Two. Get into groups of two. Make sure that you choose someone you normally don’t partner up with!” Lance watched as everyone begrudgingly float to new partners. “I call Allura!” Hunk sighed “Coran said to partner with new people.” “Yeah. When it’s just a two partner group I usually go with one of you guys so technically...” Allura hummed in agreement “Me and Pidge actually don’t partner up often.” Lance was sulking. Because even if Allura and Pidge didn’t partner up it still wouldn’t work out because he still needs to find a new partner. Which he didn’t. Hunk pushed his chair from the lab desk. “I’m partnering up with Shay.” “Dude that’s not fair you know her!” Hunk gave him a wicked smile “But Coran dose not know that.” He watched as Hunk sat next to Shay. “Well Lance, I think it’s time to find a partner.” Lance grimaced “Allura I’m trying but all the good people are taken! The last thing I want to do is to partner up with Jimmy.” Lance scanned to room for possible partners. He noticed Keith looking around the room hopelessly and then finding the contents of his book-bag very interesting. Lance stared to get up “I’m going to partner with Keith.” Pidge just waves him away and Allura smiles at him approvingly. “You wanna partner up?” Keith looked, startled “Sure..” Lance sits down next to him “Cool. I wonder if we’re going make anything explode.” Keith just shrugged and started fiddling with the zippers on his jacket. “Alright I’m passing out the instructions! Don’t loose them! I’m not going to make anymore copies but you could print it out yourself from my eclass page.”

If Lance had to die right now he would gladly go. Hunk’s mothers lemon and lavender shortbread cookies were delicious. “I don’t know how your mom made putting flowers in cookies taste good!” Pidge was content on just shoving the cookies in her mouth “Who even knew you could eat lavender!” Hunk shook his head “You all never had lavender tea? Or some type of lavender drink?” Allura added “I usually drink lavender and elderflower sparkling juice. I’m surprise the two of you didn’t notice.” After he finished his share Lance shaved a little to take home “Make sure you tell your mom thanks and that they were good. Where’s Nyma by the way?” “She had a dentist appointment.” Allura informed him.

Lance was planning on sleeping in guided study. That was until Keith walked up to his desk and stood their awkwardly. “So.. do you want to work on the research for the lab? It’s okay if you don’t... I jus thought it would be easier to work on at school since I don’t really have a way to contact you and all..” “No it’s fine. It would actually be easier to work on some of it now anyway. Sorry I forgot to give you my number in class.” They exchange number and create a google doc for their project. They continued to work in silence only speaking occasionally. It hit Lance that this was his first actual time talking to Keith. 

 

In AP studio Lance looked at the slide and listened to his teacher lecture on. They were starting a new project so today was just a lecture. His teacher was pretty cool. Well actually if you’d ask Lance She was one of the coolest teachers in school besides Coran.

Lit was pretty easy to the teacher read a poem to the class and was waiting for everyone to analyse the poem to discuss it. Lance highlighted his poem, pointed out the aspects of voice, things he found interesting, and so one. The teacher was talking again and he looked over at Keith. He was listening intently and even laughed at some of the teachers jokes.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all collectively decide to skip physics and head down to a nearby Ice cream place. “Allura is going to be so mad when she finds out.” Lance was trying to keep his from falling out of the cone “Why? She didn’t invite us when she decided to stay home an watch all of the LOTR trilogy because there was a marathon. And they were the extended versions too! That was down right disrespectful.” Pidge shrugged “Yeah but today was a test review.” “Allura isn’t even in the same period as us.” Hunk looked at Pidge “Why do you care about the test review? You said you got 100 puls the bonus question. I didn’t get the bonus because I didn’t want to answer it. I’m fine with my plane 100 so I’m more than fine skipping.” “I only missed two questions but got the bonus.” Pidge looked at him “How did you miss two questions?” Lance shrugged “I was so ready for the test to end I didn’t answer the last two.” “But you did the bonus?” Hunk interrupted “I just got a text from Allura asking if we’d like to help set up for face painting stand. I told her yes.” “Oh I forgot that was today.” “Let’s all meet at Pidge’s house and just hang out until it’s time to go.” “Why my house Hunk? We all live in the same neighbourhood it’s not like distance is a problem!” “Yeah but remember last time we met up it was at my house? And we’re going to Lance’s house on Saturday to play some games or whatever. I forgot” Pidge huffed “Alright.” They left the ice cream shop and started towards Pidge house. On the way there Lance got a text from Keith 

_“I think this might be helpful.”_


	3. Favours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you where in the art club.”  
> Lance looked up to see Keith standing on the other side of the table. “I’m not. I’m just filling in for Dave because Allura asked me to.” Keith nodded and set his bag under the table cloth and sat in the seat next to him. “So are you in the art club?” “Yeah, I’m the vice president actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I updated lol

“Can you move the table a little to the left? Thanks Hunk.” Lance watched as Hunk set the table straight on the concrete. Allura gathered her long white hair into a ponytail “Thank you all for coming out. I really appreciate it.” Lance jus shrugs and Hunk offers her a warm smile. “Lance do you have any plans after this?” He thought about. “No, I finished everything at Pidge’s.” Allura looked at him seriously. “I’m going to have to put you on face painting duty. Dave couldn’t make it so I’m counting on you.” “Allura I’m flattered that you think to highly of my art skills but face painting is different from regular painting.” Hunk laughed “How so? You’re in like AP studio and told me you were natural at any thing artistic excluding cooking.” Lance looked at Allura she leaned close and said seriously “If you do this I’ll pay you back. Free chips for a week? Or whatever you like to eat.” Lance thought about it “You know I can never say no to food.” Allura did a little jump and twirled “Thank you Lance your are my favourite!”

 

Just at that moment Pidge and Nyma walked up with the face paints and extra brushes. They continued to set up the table in silence and Allura told Lance where he could sit and the designs they were doing.

Lance sat down and watched Allura talk to the art teacher. Hunk, Pidge, and Nyma went to walk around since the got their supper early and the event didn’t start yet. Lance was just hoping nobody asked him to draw any animals. He hated drawing animals.

“I didn’t know you where in the art club.”  
Lance looked up to see Keith standing on the other side of the table. “I’m not. I’m just filling in for Dave because Allura asked me to.” Keith nodded and set his bag under the table cloth and sat in the seat next to him. “So are you in the art club?” “Yeah, I’m the vice president actually.” They both sat in silence and soon other students started to fill in an take their spots at the table. Allura cam back and took her position next to Keith. 

She waved Hunk, Pidge, and Nyma over “We should start painting faces to get people’s attention!” Keith nodded in agreement. Lance grabbed Hunk’s hand “I call painting Hunk’s face!” Hunk laughed a little “Allura you should paint Nyma’s face.” Nyma spluttered “Ack! No! You almost made me choke on my water! I’ll just get this guy to paint my face! Allura! Don’t worry about! I-“ Allura chuckled “It’s okay. I’ll paint your face. What do you want?” And with that Nyma sat down next to Allura red in the face. “Um.. uh.. a heart?” Nyma looked like she wanted to die out of embarrassment Allura clapped her hands “That sounds perfect! What colour? Can I add glitter?” 

Once people started to fill in more came to their face painting booth. Nyma, Hunk, and Pidge stayed around to talk and for crowd control. Lance was pretty happy about his work. Face painting was not that bad once you gout over the fact that you literally had to invade the persons personal space and touch all over their face. 

The evening breezed by pretty quickly. Lance say Keith looking at him “What? Do I have something on my face?” Keith shook his head “No. I was just going to ask if you could paint my face. I would ask Allura but she’s busy.” Lance looked over Keith’s should at Allura she was painting something else on Nyma’s and kept on giggling about a cactus? Must be an inside joke between the two. “Sure.” Lance never thought he would even talk to Keith. He mostly hung out on his own from what he could tell Keith seemed like a pretty cool dude and it seemed like they were becoming kinda friends. 

“So what do you want me to paint? No animals because I fucking hate painting them.” He looked up from his brushes to see Keith who had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Could you paint my dog?” “I just told you I hated painting animals!”  
Keith seemed like he was trying to hold in his laughter “But he’s really cute! Here let me show you a picture.” Lance huffed “Okay, your dog is pretty cute. But don’t get mad when I fuck it up.” Keith just smiled and began playing around on his phone. 

Lance’s concentration was broken when Someone walked up and cleared their throat loudly. He looked up from his work and sighed “We’re closed go away Lotor.” Keith seemed to tense up at Lotor’s name it really wasn’t any of Lance’s business nobody in their right mind liked Lotor anyway. 

“I see your still painting faces McClain. Why can’t I just get a quick doddle?” Lance gritted his teeth he hated this guy. He had a class with him once last year and he always wanted to walk over to his desk and strangle him to death. Lance is pretty sure the teacher would have welcomed it. “This is for art members only. Plus we are cleaning up. Go away.” Lotor stared at Lance like he though could intimidate him. When Lance did not react he raised his hands in submission “Fine. Fine. I only came by to see Allura and she’s not here. I don’t know why she hangs out with you losers anyway.” And with that Lotor walked away from the booth knocking over a cup of paintbrushes on the concrete on his way out. 

Lance sighed “Ugh what an asshole.” After a tenses moment of silence Keith replied “More like a a whole ass.” They share a laugh and began to pick up the paintbrushes and load everything into their respective compartments. “Do need a ride home?” Lance shook his head “No I don’t live to far from the school so I was just going to ask walk back.” “Okay. I’m going to take all of this back to my car. See you Monday.” Lance watched as Keith walked off carrying the supplies. Lance was just about to wonder around a bit when he bumped into Pidge.

“Where were you guys?” Pidge shrugged “Me and Hunk went to walk around after you, Allura, and Keith were the only ones left at the face painting station.” Lance looked around “Where’s Allura?” Hunk piped in “She’s went with Nyma some where. I don’t know where though. Hey you’re all packed up! Where’s Keith?”

“He took the stuff to his car and went home.” Lance tells his friends about the Lotor incident while they head home. 

Lance woke up early in the crack of dawn Saturday morning. His phone was buzzing off like crazy. He reached for it. Who was texting him this early?

_Allura: She asked me out!!!_  
_Allura: sorrow this is so early._  
_Allura: *sorry_  
_Allura: But yesterday, when I left early Nyma stayed over at my house for a while and. She asked me out!!! I’m so excited!_  
_Allura: Lance! Oh my godh_  
_Allura: *gosh_  
_Allura: were going on a date next Saturday. Where should we go?_  
_Allura: can you help me pick out an ougphite?_  
_Allura: *outfit_  
_Allura: is it better to put to feather an outfit now or later!?!!?!?!???_  
_Allura: *together_  
_Allura: Lance!! I’m freaking out!!!_  
_Allura: adjkfhjjsdjjdthhjfs_  
_Allura: LANCE HELP ME!!!!!!!!_  
Lance: it’s to early for this go to bed and congratulations lol took you long enough lmao lol ttyl

Lance doesn’t see her response because once he finished his text he was knocked out. It was Saturday after all there was no need for him to be up so early.


	4. To make friends you actually have to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She grounded.” “Why?” “She and brother blew up their parents old desktop. I don’t know why or how but she can’t leave the house unless it’s for school.” Lance scrunched up his face “Why did she do that?” Hunk shrugged “She told me but it was dumb so I forgot.” “Well it sucks to be her.”

Lance was throwing popcorn in Hunks mouth later on that day. “So... where’s Pidge?” Hunk effortlessly caught it in his mouth “She grounded.” “Why?” “She and brother blew up their parents old desktop. I don’t know why or how but she can’t leave the house unless it’s for school.” Lance scrunched up his face “Why did she do that?” Hunk shrugged “She told me but it was dumb so I forgot.” “Well it sucks to be her.” Lance began picking up the abandoned pieces of popcorn “Did you hear about Allura and Nyma?” Hunk nodded “Yeah, Shay told me. I’m glad they finally got together. I honestly thought Allura was going to ask first.”  
“Yeah well Allura woke me up first thing by bombarding me with her text. She was so excited.” “Did you call her back?” “Yup. The first thing I did when I woke up. I’m going over to hers next week to help her pick out an outfit.” “Ooo! Ask her if I can tag along! She always has such fun clothes!” Lance chuckled little at his friends enthusiasm “Okay, I’ll ask. If Pidge is not grounded maybe she can tag along too.”

 

Lance threw the popcorn in the trash “Thanks for helping me get this up by the way.” “You were the one who started it!”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever blame you host. Don’t help a brother out. Just let me suffer alone. Ungrateful. Disrespectful.”  
Hunk laughed “So are we going have this Ironman marathon or what?” 

 

Lance huffed and plopped on the bed. It had been a long day. Hunk stopped by at the usual time and left around one. Both of his parents took his younger brothers Luis and Harley to a birthday party. Lance hoped they bring back some cake. Lance called Marco who was away at university studying marine biology then to his older sister Veronica who was away in med school.

 

Lance was looking at his cat who was napping on his bed. He was contemplating on doing all his homework on Sunday and just rest for the rest of day when his phone chimed. He rolled over to his side and picked up his phone. 

_Keith: Did you finish your draft? It’s due tonight._

He completely forgot 

Lance: i completely forgot ! lmao im going to complete it now lol thanks.

_Keith: Np. We have to submit it to the same Dropbox. Do you want to send it to me and I submit it?_

Lance: oh, I’ll submit it. are you using the google doc?

_Keith: Yes._

Lance: Thanks for the reminder!

_Keith: You’re welcome._

 

Since it was just a draft it wasn’t as hard as Lance thought it might be. Coran was probably just making sure everyone stayed on track. Which was good until you considered the fact that they had to submit something every Saturday. It was annoying at best. 

As Lance was submitting his shared project he thought about Keith. They haven’t really talked much before the project but he was a pretty chill dude. Lance would consider them kinda friends? Well whenever Keith sees him in the hallway he gives a small smiles and waves. Lance would count this as progress a win to friend points. Maybe he should talk to him about things other than work. 

 

He opened his text to see his mom said they’re bringing back some pizza and got him cake from the party. Lance stared at Keith’s icon. If he wanted to be friends he would his have to dive in.

Lance: who’s your favourite avenger?

It took Keith a few minutes to reply

_Keith: It’s between Thor and Tony Stark. Spider-Man is pretty cool too._

Yeah Lance could see himself getting along with this guy.


	5. Reality in motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning had been dull and if Lance was being honest he slept the most of it. He was glad the day was over and started to wards his friends usual meeting spot.

Monday morning had been dull and if Lance was being honest he slept the most of it. He was glad the day was over and started to wards his friends usual meeting spot.

 

Lance jogged up to Hunk who looked like he was falling asleep and Pidge who was staring angrily at her phone.

“What’s up guys?” Lance put his stuff on the table. Hunk lifted his head “It’s raining like literal cats and dogs out side. Like if hail stayed liquid. That’s what I feels like. Like if I go out side it’s like flaming rocks from hell. Only it’s rain. And none of us have umbrellas.” Pidge huffed “I’m trying to get literally anyone but Allura left early because she had an doctors appointment, Nyma already left, we missed the bus, and I don’t know anyone else with a car!”

“We can walk home?” Hunk shook his head “No. both me and Pidge have projects from robotics we need to work on. And they can’t get wet. And they’re too delicate to put in our bags.” Pidge whined “I wish Matt didn’t stay on campus on week days! He could have drove us!”  
Lance patted her shoulder “Or one of us can get our licenses? And you know drive?”  
“.....Fuck you’re right.”

 

They sat there in silence hopping that working on homework would pass the time and the rain would let up. It didn’t.

“Dude. We only have a few minutes left before they kick us out of the media center.” “Hunk, why are you whispering?” “I don’t know. I just figured if we’re really quiet they’ll forget about us.” A new voice joined in “I don’t think that’s how it works.” Successfully scaring both Lance and Hunk who yelped and woke Pidge.

“Oh, hey Keith.” Keith gave them a sheepish smile and set the boxes he was carrying on the table. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you but the media center is closing so.....” “Do you have a car?” Lance looked at Pidge appalled “You just can’t-“  
“Yeah... why?” “We need a ride.” Keith shrugged “Sure. Just let me drop this stuff off and I’ll met you at the front.”

 

Okay so Keith always seemed like the quietest guy so Lance was expecting a quite car. He was not expecting this! As they watched the car pull up Lance was in an aw. At first glance it appeared pure cherry red but as he got closer he could see the colours shift from bright red to a vibrant purple to a deep almost black purple. Lance didn’t no jack about cars but he could tell that this was a nice one.

“Man... I feel kinda bad. Like I feel like I’m dirtying your car with my shoes.”

Keith glanced at Hunk through the mirror “If you get the floor dirty it’s fine. Public school floors isn’t exactly the cleanest thing in the world. Besides, my brother lost a bet and now he has the clean my car for a month.”

 

Pidge clutched her bookbag close “Thanks for the ride. What kind of car is this?” Keith seemed to beam at the question “My baby girl is a Jaguar F-Type SVR.” Hunk let out a low whistle “Man that had to be expensive. And I didn’t even know they made cars that shifted colours like that.” Lance was intrigued by this. If he was being honest he wouldn’t have pegged Keith to be from money. But then again the richest people seem to dress the poorest. Lance saw Keith give a small smile “I’ve been saving up since I was like nine. And I think my parents were more than ready to give me this because I wanted a motorcycle but it was ‘too dangerous’. And the colour shift is from chameleon paint, I did it my self.” 

 

“Wait! You painted the car your self?” Keith shrugged “My uncles are mechanics and I work at their shop in the summer.”  
Hunk nodded at this information and muttered “Impressive..”

The rest of the ride was peaceful. Lance would have fallen asleep to the quit patter of the rain on the car but Keith liked to go fast. They pulled up in front of Pidge’s house. She took her jacket off to cover her head. “Bye guys! And thank you Keith!”  
“No problem Katie.” 

 

Hunk house was closer to Pidge’s so he was the next to get dropped off. 

Lance listened to the soft music coming from the speakers. “What song is this?”  
“Reality in motion by Tame Impala.”  
Lance made a note to remember that and despite it all he fell asleep.

Someone was shaking his knee. “You’re here. You feel asleep so I had to ask Katie for your address.” Keith had a small amused smirk. Lance blinked groggily awake “Yeah...Thanks man.” “Do you need any help?” “No I should be good.”  
He stepped out of the car and thankfully the rain let up to a light drizzle. Lance looked at the drive way. Both his parents we’re already home. He pulled the key from under the floor mat and opened the door. Once inside he was greeted by his cat who was running to him and meowing. And his two little brothers Luis ran up and hugged him “Lance! You’re home! You’re so late and lucky I didn’t eat all the mac n cheese even though I wanted to!” Harley was looking out of the window “Wow! I just saw a real life Hot Wheel car drive past!” Luis immediately let go of Lance and ran to the window “Wait! Wait! Let me see!” Both boys we squished to the window trying to see Keith’s car as it speed out of view.

After explaining to his parents why he was late he ate dinner helped clean the kitchen. Which meant cleaning it by himself. Harley and Luis were suddenly so tired and his dad was reading to them while his mom was on a conference call. 

Lance remember that Keith had stayed until he gotten into his house. Which was sweet. Lance thought about the way he talked enthusiastically about cars. And that one time- Fuck! Lance scrambled to get his phone. 

Lance: how did you know you liked Nyma?

_Allura: Well hello to you too._

Lance: allura this is important!

_Allura: lol okay. At first I thought she was really cool and pretty. We ended talking like sophomore year and become close friends. And then I realised I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Why do you have a crush?_

Lance: what makes you say that?

_Allura: ajesfkkj! You dooooo!! Who is it? Do I know them? Do we share a class together? Are they in a class that we both share?_

Lance: I’m not telling you anything thing! 

_Allura: I’ve always wanted to be a wing man. Please let me be your wing woman!!_

Lance: no

_Allura: :’0_

_Allura: I’m hurt. Btw you never answered my questions._

Lance: if I give you this will you leave me alone?

_Allura: Yes ;)_

Lance: mmmm I don’t trust that but fine their in chemistry.

_Allura: !!!!!_

Lance: I regret everything I never should have told you pls don’t ruin anything for me I should have told hunk instead

_Allura: ashjfggjkkk see you tomorrow!_

Lance: bye

Lance sighed he really shouldn’t have told Allura. She’s pretty good at keeping secretes but sometimes her trying to help him turns things worse. Like last summer when there was this cute girl named Plaxum who worked at the movie theatres. Allura told her and everything was awkward. He avoided that theatre all summer. But despite all that they later became friends but still. He also hated how he couldn’t tell the difference between his ‘friend crushes’ and just ‘crushes’.? Ugh tomorrow is going to be hell. He shouldn’t have told her because now she’s probably already figured out who it was. And she Keith are basically in the same clubs- Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms is always welcome. Please I need it


End file.
